


Lullabye for Rian

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, Lullabies, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, jaskier wrote this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Jaskier sings a soft lullabye to his child while Geralt stands watch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Lullabye for Rian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and a place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559) by [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq). 



This is a link to a song on soundcloud: 

<https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/lullabye-for-rian>

This is an original song, music and performance by fannishliss, with lyrics, used by permission, from Ceteiq's awesome story, "and a place to rest my head" (chapter ten). Please feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song anywhere else. 

\---

_...that night, after dinner, after Jaskier has tucked Rian into bed, Geralt stands in the corner and listens as Jaskier sings softly—_

**Heady-down, Rian, you've had a busy day,**  
**searching for treasure and dragons to slay.**  
**Tonight you'll have a host of new memories to keep.**  
**Hush-a-bye, Rian is fast asleep.**

**All the day's adventures deep in your dreams abide:**  
**Conquering the pirates and sailing with the tide.**  
**Sweet dreams, a new morning waits to break through.**  
**Rian, I love you.** **Doo, doo doo doo.**

_Jaskier kisses Rian's head. And Geralt doesn't cry; witchers don't cry at lullabies. But it's the closest he's come to it in a long, long while._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have words or an idea for a song, let me know!  
> fannishliss at gmail
> 
> I have two more songs inspired by ceteiq's work:   
> [A Birthday Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651426), to celebrate Rian's birthday!  
> and   
> [The Particulars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579799), with lyrics by ceteiq.


End file.
